


Orange is the new Heather

by apparently_atlas, MagiCath1757



Series: Orange is the new Heather [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Jail AU, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Underage Smoking, Violence, use of alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-03 20:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10257698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparently_atlas/pseuds/apparently_atlas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiCath1757/pseuds/MagiCath1757
Summary: All of the main characters from the Heather's musical/movie are arrested for each crime they have committedAll Heather's (Chandler, Mcnamara, Duke)(excluding Veronica) BurglaryJ.D (Jason Dean), Bringing a bomb to school domain, and bomb threatVeronica, forgeryMartha Dunnstock, falsely accused of vandalism on school propertyKurt Kelly and Ram Sweeny, sexual assult/rape charges





	1. Arrested (development)

September 10th 1989, Dear Diary, the first day of school, I had already committed a crime, even before I had met J.D. I forged a letter and email to get my dad to retire from his job from the goverment place he worked at since he got a notice saying he could retire if he accepted their offer. Now, my dad is a simple, civil man, and seeing him cooped up in an office on 'bring your daughter to work day' once a year isn't that pleasant, you could see he was tired of working but still wanted to keep his family finances stable.

Due to my crime of forgery to get him out of the job i've landed myself in a juvinille detention center, or juvy for short, or in other words, the jail you go to when you're under 18. And the way I got here isn't even as cool as how the Heather's or J.D got here, but the way Kurt and Ram got in here is just stupidly gross, but the series of events that got me here are as follows;

September 1st 1989, was the day he got the letter saying he could retire early and get over $5,000 to support himself, my mom, and I on until I graduated, plus my mom worked at the local library so income really wasn't an issue. But later that night I overheard my parents talking about the letter, my dad did want to retire but wasn't sure if he could support us on the $5,000 dollars from the goverment and $100 income from my mothers job. 

We live in a rather upscale neighborhood and housing is not very cheap, technology is evolving and we recently got a computer, adding on to our electricity bill. My dad always tells me: "You have one hour to work on that paper, if you don't finish by then you can finish it up in the school library." because the computer really started to add onto the bills I started to write my papers by hand again and explain to my teachers why I didn't just 'print it out'.

I have the talent to forge handwriting, and considering my dad would rather write by hand than by keyboard I saw my opportunity. Later that night I wrote a letter in the neatest format of my dad's handwriting and put it into the mailbox after scavenging to find the original envelope where the return address was and found a stamp.  
A few days rolled by, I then thought of something, if dad finds out he 'wrote' the letter to the goverment and lost his job yet he didn't even write the letter, would he report that to the police?

September 9th 1989, The police knocked on our door, my mother answered and immediately yelled for my dad, he explained what had happened, they asked me if I knew anyone that would do this. I shook my head no, one of the men asked "Are you sure?" I nodded, they didn't believe me. They asked my dad to look around the house to see if there were any clues, the officers had reached my room, when I realized ;'I didn't hide the rough-drafts for the faked letter'.  
One of the officers looked at my desk and picked up a letter, he stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out another piece of paper and compared the two side-by-side. The officer called over the other on and pointed at me, knowing this was my room.

Next thing I knew I was in handcuffs against my wall with my mom screaming frantically and my dad having the expression of just seeing a ghost, pale white.  
Being in the back of a police car being arrested for forgery trying to get your dad out from his shitty cubical job wasn't the coolest way to explain how I managed to get myself here.

I then thought 'I won't have to go to school anymore!' which made my time in the backseat turn into a nice daydream from staying away from those boring-ass classrooms staring at a blackboard for seven hours.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.


	2. Lunch Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to lunch, kids.

September 12th 1989, The first day I was here I stayed in my pod all day yesterday, not my proudest endeavor but I got to spend time with my pod-mate Martha, a long time friend to me.  
Martha is only here after being falsely accused of spray-painting the school, from what she told me someone had already run off after committing the crime, she came to school early for a theatre meeting to paint some backgrounds for the new Cinderella play.   
She had a few spray paint cans and some paint brushes, unfortunately one of the track coaches came to school earlier than usual and saw the spray paint on the wall and Martha, who had the same color spray paint on her and the wall.

Considering that about ¼ of the school wall was covered in the spray paint and had large penis’s everywhere in different colors of the rainbow, she was arrested and fined for vandalism even though it was someone else.   
Martha says her parents believed she wasn’t the one who committed the crime but can’t do anything since no one else would believe her, maybe it’s because of those movie plot twists that make the innocent and quiet one the person behind it all.

 

Today we went into the cafeteria, it looked similar to what the one at Westerberg looked like but only with more gross-vomity looking wall paint.  
We sat where Martha usually goes, near the back left row, you could see everyone there, there were a few kids from Westerberg here too like Kurt and Ram...wonder how they got here.  
Weirdly enough, most of the people here looked younger than 15, so to them we must be the top-dogs but the people who sat in the middle of the room clearly were the ones giving orders.

The Heather’s, the three queens of high school and juvy, from what i’ve heard they’re all here for burglary and theft charges. Heather Mcnamara, the sweet cinnamon roll out of the bunch by how Martha describes her, Heather Duke, the quiet one, only popping in conversation for a small comment or joke before being yelled at to shut up and keep reading Moby Dick or whatever book she had on her.   
And the queen bee herself, Heather Chandler, she’s a mythic bitch, yelling at H. Duke to shut up and taking whatever she wants from H. Mcnamara, screaming orders at people who are ‘in her way’ even though they’re like 7 feet away.

Martha told me to try and stay away from them while also keeping a distance from Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney, which i’m pretty sure they’re dating by the way because they’re not afraid to start flirting in front of everyone no matter how much they deny it.  
Although there’s one person Martha hasn’t told me about yet, a dark haired boy with a black trench coat and lightly tanned skin, like one of those models in PlayBoy who have ‘the perfect tan’.   
I’ve seen him around the school grounds and saw him getting arrested while the bomb squad looked throughout the school building for the explosives he brought that day.   
Only one thought comes to mind when I see him; hot.

I told Martha I wanted to ask him if he would like to sit here, she immediately told me no and said: “Aren’t I enough?” which I just kind of glared at her and said “No one should eat alone” I don’t know if it was my moral compass running the drill or if I just really wanted to talk to him.  
Before I could get to him Kurt and Ram beat me there, they began to insult and harass them, I should’ve told them to stop the guy just stood up and held a bb-gun to them. Of course they both thought it was a joke until he shot Ram in the chest with a bb, I just smiled and went back to Martha and I’s table.

The guy’s name is Jason Dean or, J.D for short. After the security nabbed him and his ‘weapon’ he was sent back to his pod with no dinner, but he never ate any lunch so isn’t he going to starve?  
I may or may not have saved half of my ham sandwich and given it to him after lunch so he wouldn’t die or malnutrition or starvation.  
We didn’t say anything to each other except for him simply saying “thanks” with a small smile on his face which naturally made me turn bright red and give the most gingerly smile every given to someone ever.

When I got back to my shared pod with Martha, she wouldn’t stop asking questions like; “What did he say?”   
“He simply said ‘thanks’ and it made me look like a flaming lobster” she took a moment to think.  
“You like him, don’t you?”   
I wanted to scream in her face ‘ISN’T IT OBVIOUS??’ but I didn’t because I didn’t want to yell and possibly hurt her feelings.  
so i answered ambiguously,  
“Maybe”   
my smiling may have given it away  
“So it’s a yes?”  
“Maybe”   
“Goddamnit Veronica”  
This soon was followed by my uncontrollable laughter which made someone yell “CAN IT” at me.

Overall a shitty day considering I can hear grunts and moans from the men's room.   
It’s Kurt and Ram, isn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still working on relationships. . .whoop.
> 
>  
> 
> (please correct my spelling if there's anything wrong)


	3. Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.D answers the men's bathroom mystery

September 14th 1989, Once again I stayed in my pod for the day, Martha was kind enough to get me some food, but came back with pasta sauce and a few noodles on the front of her sweater.

“What happened?”

“Ram flipped my lunch tray on my shirt”

“I swear that guy is so gay for Kurt”

“I think they had sex in the bathroom yesterday”

“Thought so, the moans gave it away”

“Although who screwed who?”

“Please change the topic Martha”

Nothing happened much until Lunch (oh hey that rhymed!) I went over to the dessert bar where they served 7-eleven slushies since I guess the staff couldn’t just give us regular ice.   
That’s when I saw J.D standing there slowly killing his brain cells with a slushie, i tried to casually walk over to him but I probably looked like a drunk monkey on it’s hind legs.

“Does your mommy know you drink all that crap?” He smiled, took another slurp then answered me  
“When mom was alive we lived half-normal, but it was usually me and my dad, we’re less formal”

“Oh”

I never knew my first encounter with my crush would be about his mother's death. Guess it’s an ice breaker then.

“But I learned to make pasta, pay rent, and learned to know that the world doesn’t owe you a cent”

“Where’d you learn all of that from?”

“My dad”

“I understand the first few but the last point??”

“The world isn’t the prettiest place, no matter where you go, whether it’d be Las Vegas or Boston”

“I--um”  
He let out a short chuckle before walking out of the cafeteria and into the halls, maybe to his pod, I don’t know. Maybe he’s spying on Kurt and Ram… I’ll ask later.

 

September 15th 1989, Today I went back to the dessert bar, which I fondly think of whenever I think of J.D, wonder if he’s on the menu.   
Once again I saw him there, drinking a slushie which was the same flavor from yesterday but I can never tell what flavor it actually is. I tried to walk over to him like it was natural since he was a little bit in front of the big gulp cups, thought it wouldn’t hurt but I didn’t account for the brain freeze. 

“Oh, hey, um could I grab a cup from behind you?”  
He grimaced a little and took out a cup from behind him and handed it to me.  
I took the cup and went over to one of the machines, not really paying attention to the flavor, I took a sip. Cherry. Noice.

I began walking back to my table when he tapped my shoulder 

“Why did you want a big gulp?”

“Because they give me more slushie”

“Which flavor is that?”

“Cherry, why?”

He tipped his cup to reveal a reddish-pink slushie

“Common interest I guess”  
I may or may not have snorted after he said that

“Honestly the thing I’m most interested at right now is Kurt and Ram’s relationship”

“Everytime I go into the bathroom I swear they’re in one of the stalls giving blowjobs to each other”

“Mystery solved”

“Mystery of what?”

“Of what those moans are coming from the men’s restroom”  
“You can hear those?”

“Yeah”

“Guess i’m not going to suffer alone anymore”

By this time the second lunch bell rang which meant off to the courtyard we went, although J.D had about 2 weeks of pod-arrest which basically meant he had to stay in his pod every courtyard hour in his pod looking at the ceiling. Lucky.

 

The Heather’s were playing a game of croquet, Duke was winning but Chandler yelled at her to stop ‘aiming so good’ so she could win, Mcnamara was watching the ordeal without barging in. Apparently she’d been yelled at by Chandler because she was kind enough to talk to Martha or talk to other people in general, I’ve heard she can’t even do a simple cheer routine without Chandler yelling at her to stop.

Both Duke and Mcnamara still stick by Chandler’s side even though she yells at them and sometimes she’ll even shove them both.   
Most of the courtyard hour went like this;

“Dammit Heather, stop aiming so well!” she shoved Duke by the shoulders onto the ground

“Sorry Heather!”

Mcnamara just stared but she looked starstruck, like an idea had just popped into her head, she walked in front of Chandler. Oh shit.

“Heather, what makes you think you can push Heather?”  
Chandler pulled a red scrunchie out of her hair  
“This.”

“Sooo a hair accessory entitles you to push Heather?”

“Don’t push it”

“A hair accessory lets you push and yell at us?”

Martha and I looked in awe, Mcnamara, the sweetest girl here is standing up for Duke with a death glare at Chandler.  
Chandler started screaming her head off like a fucking maniac saying that she’s better than both Mcnamara and Duke.  
When she was done screeching like a banshee she pushed Mcnamara way harder than she had with Duke.

“Hope you learned something from this”

Chandler, being the bitch she is, sashayed away into the building while Mcnamara had tears flowing down her cheeks. Duke and Mcnamara went under a tree to read or talk about something, maybe how Chandler is a control freak.

I walked over to them and started talking to them, to my surprise they didn’t mind me with them, I waved over Martha to come over and we ended up talking about how Chandler always acts like she’s on her period or something.

Guess I made some friends but then Chandler is gonna kill me. fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally it was going to be Duke standing up for herself but then I kinda thought 'Mcnamara isn't really too involved soooooooo' now she's defending Duke. whoop


	4. Chandler incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damnit Chandler.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> whoop.

September 15th 1989, Dear diary, I’ve written this later into the night as usually courtyard hour is my only time to write, but the rest of the hour went like this;

“So does Heather always treat you guys like that?” Mcnamara sat up a bit

“She doesn’t always act that mean, usually it’s just us annoying her with mundane behaviors but when it comes to croquet it get’s bit ugly.”

“But I thought she yelled at you for everything?” 

“Only for the little things like if I cross the room boundary while I practice for cheer or if Heather of here flips her book pages too loudly.”

Duke closed her book and looked up “I am forever stuck licking each page and lifting it as if i’m holding a goddamn bomb”  
Mcnamara smiled and patted Duke’s shoulder.

“But all the things about her being a bitch and stuff” Duke slouched down and opened her book again with a ‘fuck you’ kind of face on.  
“Well I mean, she can be but we pull through” “Just barely” Duke mumbled,   
Mcnamara lightly poked Duke in the arm.

“Awe c’mon she’s not that bad” “You just stood up for me after she shoved me on the ground, screamed at you, then shoved you!”  
“She has her moments” “They’re 24/7, haven’t you noticed, god it’s like she’s always on her period or something, how do you not notice?” “Well-umm”

That was the first time I hadn’t seen a fight between the Heather’s get physical, and the only reason why was because Chandler wasn’t there, but considering how they could easily argue leads me to believe that’s why H.Duke is in another shared pod.   
But hey, that’s only a theory.

A small moment of silence went between us but Mcnamara spoke up and semi-ruined it but it was beginning to become awkward silence;

“Should we go check on Heather?” “M, why do you care so much about her?” “because she’s our friend!” “pfft, more like dictator” “come on!” “fiiinnee” 

Both Duke and Mcnamara left, but then I thought about it, when they address Duke do they call her ‘d’ just like how she calls Mcnamara ‘m’? God that’d be awkward.

September 16th 1989, Chandler wasn’t at lunch so me and Martha went over to the Heather’s usual table, where Mcnamara was talking and Duke was stuffing her face into Moby Dick (hehe).  
We sat down at the table, where I dumbly asked;

“So uh, where’s Heather?” Mcnamara’s face lit up “See d! Some people do care!” my theory was correct, Duke (aka ‘d’) looked me dead in the eyes and said in the most monotone voice;

“She felt sick” even better she did air quotes but after that she continued to read her book, I wonder if I call her d she’d respond...  
I excused myself to go back to the desert bar again, I saw J.D already sat down at a table near it, when I went to the bar he got up and followed me there. Sweet jesus.

 

I grabbed another one of the big gulp cups and went over to the cherry slush machine, he also took a big gulp cup but went to the blueberry machine, which just happened to be right next to the cherry machine. S.o.s..

“Why do you get cherry?” he asked cooley (heh get it? slushies are cold) damn he’s an ice breaker (kill me for these puns)

“Why do you get blueberry?” darn this is a fruity way to start a conversation (goddamnit)

“Because it’s the one of two flavors they serve here and cherry is gross”

“Really? Because I find it delicious”

My hand started feeling really cold and he was smiling, almost laughing, I looked back at my drink and noticed that the slushie had started to get all over my hand, but my first reaction to it wasn’t...smart.

“I’VE BEEN STABBED” 

Oh, don’t worry, only about half of the building heard me.

J.D pulled his cup away from the machine and went over to pay for his slushie, once I finished wiping all the cherry from my hand and sleeve I also went over to the register.

“Oh, hey um sorry for the mess, I can pay a little more for it if I have to”

“No, he already payed for you”

“Wait what”

“I said he already payed for your mess and your slushie”

“Oh”

I walked back to the table with my face probably bright red with a Charlie Brown smile wide across me face. Although the red could’ve been from me yelling ‘i’ve been stabbed’ which possibly the whole world could’ve hear. But it was mostly from J.D paying for my slushie. Hopefully.

 

When I came back Mcnamara and Martha were talking about baking and unicorns (naturally) while Duke was still reading her book.  
I tried to get her attention;

“Hey d” everybody at the table stopped and looked at me… “Isn’t that your nickname??” Duke looked up slightly with a reddish tone on her face  
“Only Heather” she pointed to Mcnamara “can call me that”

“Umm.. sorry?” my face was probably even redder than before I got to the table.  
I swear she hates me already… but honestly that wasn’t the worst part of my day. Just as I thought the day couldn’t get any worse, guess who came sashaying her skinny ass over to the table?  
That’s right, Chandler.

“Who in a jolly horse’s ass let Martha dumptruck sit in MY seat?” Duke looked up from her book again “I thought you were sick” “SHUT.UP.HEATHER” “alright Heather” .  
Mcnamara motioned for Martha and me to shoo and quickly, she even mouthed ‘sorry’ while shooing us.

We both left and behind us I heard Mcnamara and Chandler argueing, damn, how does she live with that bitch?  
Weirdly enough when we sat down at the table where Martha usually goes Duke came up to us;

“You guys mind if I sit here? I’m not in the mood for having to hear M getting bitch slapped emotionally”

Martha looked up at her “Are you only going to read?” “pretty much” “I mean you can talk without getting yelled at” I swear her eyes lit up when Martha said that was an option “really?” “yeah”. Martha is too cool for school I swear to god.

We were all talking about Lion King because Duke found a sentence in her book that reminded her about it, while talking about Mufasa there was a loud slapping sound that echoed throughout the cafeteria which made everyone shut up.  
Duke’s pupils got so small, I almost couldn’t see them, she whipped her head around along with us to see Mcnamara holding her cheek with a small stream of tears going down her face. She slightly lifted her hand to show a red hand-shaped mark on her face.

Next thing I saw was Mcnamara rushing to where the exit closest to our table and slamming the doors open while Duke got up and chased after her yelling “M! M! Come back!” while weeping overshadowed Duke’s pleads.  
Everyone looked back at Chandler with disgust, some even booing her, why would they care if she slapped Mcnamara?   
Because Mcnamara listened and actually talked to people, she even sometimes helps people with their problems, even if she barely knows them.  
To put it simply, she’s a cinnamon roll, and to see her cry is the worst.

Chandler quietly said “..corn nuts..” while people booed her, but what happened next kind of confused me, she also ran out of the cafeteria yelling for the others while apologizing to Mcnamara;

“M! I’m so sorry!!” although I kind of felt she was just doing that to make people pretend she cared for Mcnamara and possibly others.

The rest of the day was very uneventful compared to lunch, so now I can end this chapter of my life (literally, alright kill me for these puns).

But I think the best part wasn’t having to hear Kurt and Ram having sex in the bathroom.

VICTORY! Although the scene at lunch isn’t one but honestly, as long as Mcnamara’s fine, I don’t give a fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need to know, no I do not have a posting schedule.
> 
> also the 'i've been stabbed' part is probably my favorite thing i've ever written.  
> I dunno why, I just like it.


	5. Aftermath (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really short and not a sweet start to this chapter, in a writer's block rn and if you want more chapters, comment.
> 
> Also I started reading the Harry Potter book series (please don't spoil it i will die i swear)

September 19th 1989,   
I can now walk through the hallways without having to hear Chandler screaming, but I have to hear something else that’s way worse; Mcnamara’s crying.  
Sometimes it’ll stop for a few hours but most of the time you hear it echoing throughout the hallways without stopping, even at night, but one of the guards has to tell her to go to sleep.

I’ve heard they moved Chandler out of the pod and put her in an isolation pod while Duke takes her place in the old one.  
During lunch one day I saw Duke sitting down at Martha and I’s usual table, you’d think it was weird that one of the Heather’s was sitting where some unpopular commoners usually were.  
We sat down at the table gazing at what the lunch workers here call food, it was more like mushed up mashed potatoes mixed with ketchup and drowned it gravy, funnily enough it was supposed to be meatloaf.  
Another thing I just noticed is that Duke never ate but never complained or pointed it out but today she had a small ham sandwich next to her, untouched.

 

Heyyyy sorry for not updating or anything, i’m in a bit of a writer's block and I really want to make my own original series but idk what it’ll be about or who’ll be in it, but if you *really* (somehow) want me to write more chapters of this write about it in the comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was a pleasure writing for your entertainment, thank you for the kudo's and love

**Author's Note:**

> wow, you actually read what I wrote, kudos to you!
> 
> whoop.


End file.
